Bubbles
by Glinda
Summary: Consequences of Friendship
1. Bubble Life

AUTHOR: Glinda  
  
TITLE: Bubbles  
  
CATEGORY: action/adventure  
  
PAIRING: none really.maybe a tiny bit of S/J but mainly a team story  
  
WARNING: Swearing, a lil bit of violence  
  
SEASON: Any.but Sam's a Major so 3 or after  
  
SPOILERS: See above.there may be more later but for the moment just Fair Game.  
  
ARCHIVE: You want.? Just ask! For the moment FF.net, Heliopolis  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't own anything. Just a poor little Uni. student trying to stay sane by letting her imagination run wild. Not making any money.just doin this for fun! Plz don't sue!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah, yeah.so I still haven't updated the other one yet but there's like seven half-written chapters on my hard drive so when it does get down you'll get lots OK?! Anyway, this is actually the very first fic I tried to write before I started on 'No, you're not are you' and it took over my life! Excuse it if it isn't very good! The chapters are very short (for the moment) but if people want it there will be lots more in September when I get back! It's a tad confusing but hopefully all will be explained along the way.if it doesn't then mail me and it'll get clarified and re- posted! Feedback me!!! Also it was sort of inspired by the music video to Simply Red's cover of 'The Air that I Breathe'. Where there's a lil red haired kid in a bubble and loads of scientists floating about the place observing her.really not sure what its about but a plot bunny presented itself.!  
  
The small blonde girl in the bubble stared out at her new observers with big soft brown eyes. They stared back at her, but then people were always doing that. Faceless men and women in white coats, face masks, goggles and gloves who poked, prodded and took samples from her had swarmed around her bubble day and night all of her short life. Until now. Several shifts ago the usual round of tests - both medical and educational - had been abandoned as blaring sirens tore the lab's habitual silence apart and threw her observers into wild panic. They'd abandoned her to deal with the 'outbreak'. At first she'd enjoyed the novelty of being completely alone for the first time in her life, but as time wore on she'd grown increasingly worried. The eerie silence unnerving her intensely. Then they'd come. Four people dressed almost identically but physically more diverse than all the other people she'd ever encountered. Strangely she wasn't scared, something inside her trusted them and she knew instinctively that they were responsible for the earlier chaos. She smiled.  
  
~ Yeah? So the notes are longer than the fic?! Its sort of a teaser for another major WIP I'm doing. I'll try and get more up before Thursday but after that there's unlikely to be anymore forthcoming until September!!! If you want more then you know what to do!!! 


	2. All Is Not As It Seems

AUTHOR: Glinda  
  
TITLE: Bubbles  
  
CATEGORY: action/adventure  
  
PAIRING: none really.maybe a tiny bit of S/J but mainly a team story  
  
WARNING: Swearing, a lil bit of violence  
  
SEASON: Any.but Sam's a Major so late 3 early 4  
  
SPOILERS: See above. In the Line of Duty, Fair Game, Touchstone, Shades of Grey  
  
ARCHIVE: You want.? Just ask! For the moment FF.net, Heliopolis  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't own anything. Just a poor little Uni. student trying to stay sane by letting her imagination run wild. Not making any money.just doin this for fun! Plz don't sue!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah, yeah.so I still haven't updated the other one yet but there's like seven half-written chapters on my hard drive so when it does get down you'll get lots OK?! Anyway, this is actually the very first fic I tried to write before I started on 'No, you're not are you' and it took over my life! Excuse it if it isn't very good! The chapters are very short (for the moment) but if people want it there will be lots more in September when I get back! It's a tad confusing but hopefully all will be explained along the way.if it doesn't then mail me and it'll get clarified and re- posted! Feedback me!!! Also it was sort of inspired by the music video to Simply Red's cover of 'The Air that I Breathe'. Where there's a lil red haired kid in a bubble and loads of scientists floating about the place observing her.really not sure what its about but a plot bunny presented itself.!  
  
It should have been a normal mission: intensely boring for me, scarily exciting for Daniel. When SG-3 had reported the archaeological dig taking place half a day's walk from the gate on PX7 541 - what sort of a name's *that* for a planet anyway?! - he'd been like a kid before Christmas trying to convince Hammond to let him go. Anyway, they'd defeated the Goa'uld centuries before and were trying to unearth this lost knowledge since our initial visit three years ago when Teal'c's presence had revealed that their ancient enemy was still out there. At least, the ones we met were, the archaeologist Daniel befriended - I'm not even gonna attempt to pronounce her name but I called her 'Danielle' for a joke on the original mission and its stuck! I'm digressing, sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah Danielle was rather cynical about the planet's government's claimed ignorance of the of this situation. Personally I kinda agree with Carter that our friends have got the same sorta deal with 'the Institute' as us and those NID scum. The 'Institute'. It even sounds slightly sinister: and boy it ain't half!  
  
The mission to PX7 541 appeared to unfold in the expected manner. On our arrival we were met by the archaeologist we have come to call 'Danielle' and quickly departed for the excavation site. Perhaps we should first have become suspicious when she proceeded with such haste away from the Stargate. However as this meant we avoided having to negotiate our way round the 'Institute's' - to use O'Neill's dubious title - 'welcome committee' we saw no cause to object or question her actions. While DanielJackson quickly became engrossed in deep debate with his native counterparts about the significance of their findings, it became evident that MajorCarter was increasingly disquieted by something. When O'Neill enquired of her the reason she was unable to explain: simply stating that she felt "something fundamentally wrong - like something really bad's gonna happen and I don't wanna be here when it does!" Despite muttering about 'women's intuition' he ordered us to be on our guard and approached the arguing anthropologists to warn DanielJackson of our potential peril. Since her unwilling encounter with the Tok'ra Jolinar we have learnt the wisdom of MajorCarter's 'feelings' as they are often swiftly followed by flashes of memory, often offering vital insight, left in the wake of Jolinar's death. However, before he could reach his destination the ground beneath us shook and released a sound akin to an explosion. A sizeable fissure had opened up splitting the ground into four sections: each confining a member of the team. While we were aware of the hasty and terrified flight of the native archaeologists, the main focus of our concern lay with MajorCarter. Whom, despite having retained her balance during the tremors had now collapsed on the ground and appeared unresponsive to our enquiries.  
  
~ Bit longer this one! But that's it for the moment! If you want more then let me know and more will be -eventually forthcoming!!! ( 


End file.
